


Watching I - Death Eaters watch the Psycho!Trio

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Even though they never met Hary, Gen, Harry kills the Dursleys, Insane Harry Potter, Magical Artifacts, Morally Ambiguous Character, Pre-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Protective Antonin, Protective Augustus, Psycho Harry, Screen watching, The Dark Side watches the Trio, The Weasley twins help cleaning the mess
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Voldemort réunit ses mangemorts pour espionner sur Potter à l'aide d'un artefact magique. Ce qu'ils voient n'est définitivement pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.« Est-ce que c'est du... sang... sur ses mains ?_ Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il aurait dû plonger les mains dans une mare de sang pour en avoir autant. C'est probablement de la peinture ou quelque chose comme ça..."..._ Tu sais quoi, fit le premier à avoir parlé. Je crois que ma théorie du sang était la bonne, dit-il alors qu'ils fixaient tous avec ahurissement, la chemise que l'adolescent portait.





	Watching I - Death Eaters watch the Psycho!Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, c'est un texte qui me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours déjà et que j'ai enfin décidé d'écrire. Il sera prochainement posté dans Gages mais je rajouterais peut-être quelque chose à la fin.  
> [All rights belong to JKR]

**Univers : Pré-T5** _mais pas d'attaque de Détraqueurs. Harry est toujours à Privet Drive début août._

**Warning :** Psycho!Harry – Protective!Fred & George

 

**Watching I – Death Eaters spy on the Psycho!Trio**

 

Voldemort avait toujours su qu'il avait bien fait de miser sur le duo de langue-de-plomb, Rookwood et Dolohov pour trouver le plus d'informations possibles sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Même si, pour une raison quelconque, ces deux-là semblaient avoir un point faible pour le Survivant, ils ne rechignaient jamais à exécuter les ordres de leur maître et Voldemort était – oserait-il le dire?-, fier de voir que ses sous-fifres faisaient actuellement tout leur possible pour mettre la main sur des informations sur le garçon.

Alors, il ne fut pas étonné quand, alors qu'un mangemort du premier cercle ( il avait déjà congédié les mangemorts de bas étage ) faisait son rapport sur les fuites au Ministère, le duo de langue-de-plomb décida de prendre la parole pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient mis la main sur un instrument hautement contrôlé, leur permettant d'espionner une personne de leur choix grâce à une goutte de sang de la personne en question. Et, il se trouvait justement que Voldemort avait une goutte de sang en question. Conservé sous stasis depuis sa 'résurrection' presque deux mois plus tôt.

.

Cela nous amenait à la scène présente : lui et ses mangemorts, formant un cercle autour d'un artefact magique très puissant. L'instrument s'illumina quand Voldemort laissa tomber la goutte de sang et une grande sphère prit place dans l'air, à l'intérieur du cercle de capes noires.

_Potter était allongé dans un lit, l'air endormi. La salle en elle-même était petite et dénudée de personnalité. C'était comme une chambre de prison. Il y avait même des barreaux à la fenêtres._

Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait kidnappé Potter sans l'accord de Voldemort ? Oh, il allait payer.

_Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Devenir-Une-Épine-Dans-Le-Pied était vêtu d'une chemise blanche trop grande qui lui tombait sur les cuisses et était allongé sur le côté, les genoux légèrement repliés. Soudain, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, révélant de larges émeraudes, fixant le mur d'un air vide._

Tiens... ça ne ressemblait pas à Potter... Potter qui était toujours plein de vie ( en même temps, à bien y réfléchir, toutes leurs rencontres étaient situées dans une situation de vie ou de mort pour le plus jeune ) quand il se battait. _Un bruit au loin le fit cligner des yeux._ L'angle de vue reprit un champ de vision normale. Ils n'étaient plus en 'gros plan'. C'est alors qu'ils réalisèrent quelque chose.

« Est-ce que c'est du... sang... sur ses mains ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il aurait dû plonger les mains dans une mare de sang pour en avoir autant. C'est probablement de la peinture ou quelque chose comme ça... »

Même le mangemort paraissait douteux de sa théorie.

 _Potter se redressa subitement et ses fines jambes pâles quittèrent le lit._ Quand il fut debout, les mangemorts clignèrent des yeux.

_ Tu sais quoi, fit le premier à avoir parlé. Je crois que ma théorie du sang était la bonne, dit-il alors qu'ils fixaient tous avec ahurissement, la chemise que l'adolescent portait.

Autant elle paraissait resplendissante de dos, autant le front était couvert d'éclaboussures de sang et... là, ça n'était même plus des éclaboussures.

 _Le regard toujours vide, Potter ouvrit la fenêtre et poussa les barreaux._ Au vu des marques, les barreaux avaient un jour été fixés à la fenêtre et n'avaient pas été là juste pour faire joli.

**« Harry ! »**

_Deux figures aux cheveux roux flamboyants sautèrent par la fenêtre et atterrirent devant le garçon Potter. Celui-ci cligna des yeux. Les jumeaux eurent la même réaction quand ils avisèrent l'état du garçon._

**« Tu les as tué ? »**

Il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans son ton, ce qui rendit leur audience perplexe parce que les Weasley étaient connues pour être pro-light et anti-meurtre ( même si le meurtre en question était un acte de guerre, ce qui était hypocrite étant donné les sortilèges meurtriers qu'ils lançaient de leur côté ). En fait, ils semblaient inquiets POUR Potter. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air effrayés en voyant l'état dans lequel il était.

_Harry conserva un regard vide._

**_ Je crois que je les ai tué.**

_Il porta lentement l'une de ses mains couvertes de sang et se rongea les ongles. L'un des rouquins réagit rapidement et attrapa sa main, faisant fit de l'amas de sang à peine sec._

**_ Ne fais pas ça. Qui sait quel genre de maladie peut contenir leur sang.**

… Comment dire... ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de réflexions. Ça n'était pas le genre de réaction auquel on pourrait s'attendre venant de toute personne saine d'esprit. Si quelque chose, c'était plus le genre de réaction que pourrait avoir Rabastan Lestrange en réprimandant sa belle-soeur, Bellatrix. Ça n'était guère rassurant.

Voldemort balaya la salle du trône du regard et remarqua, avec un brin de résignation, que la plupart de ses mangemorts semblaient transfixés et que le duo Dolohov-Rookwood paraissaient extrêmement satisfaits de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Et Voldemort savait ce qu'ils pensaient: ils pensaient que s'ils voyaient ce que pouvait faire Potter ( depuis quand Potter était okay à l'idée de tuer quelqu'un ? ), alors peut-être abandonnerait-il enfin son objectif qui était de tuer le sale morveux avant que celui-ci ne le tue.

Mais, cela ne voulait-il pas dire que Potter était d'autant plus qualifié pour le tuer maintenant ? … D'un autre côté, si Voldemort annonçait qu'il cesserait d'essayer de l'achever par tous les moyens, peut-être que Potter n'essaierait pas de le tuer en retour ?

Ah... décision, décision...

 **« Okay,** _soupira l'un des rouquins._ **Ils sont en bas n'est-ce pas** ( _Potter hocha lentement la tête_ ). **Je vais aller faire un peu de nettoyage. »**

L'autre rouquin acquiesça alors qu'il entreprenait de sortir Potter de sa transe post-folie meurtrière.

L'angle changea à nouveau et ils suivirent la piste du rouquin ayant quitté la pièce. Ce dernier suivit le couloir puis descendit les escaliers. Il y avait même des traces de sang sur le mur de l'escalier, comme si quelqu'un ( probablement Potter ) avait caressé le mur en remontant dans sa chambre.

La scène qui les attendait dans le salon était digne des plus grands carnages de Bellatrix. Et ça n'était même pas une exagération.

 _Le grincement des escaliers lui fit tourner la tête pour voir que son jumeau l'avait suivi, guidant Harry par la main. Celui-ci avait toujours une expression hébétée et fascinée, mais il n'avait plus l'air absent. C'était déjà ça_.

Antonin pressa ses lèvres ensemble pour ne pas rire de l'air complètement incrédule de plusieurs mangemorts ET du Lord Noir. Il l'avait senti, quand ils étaient dans le cimetière. Il y avait quelque chose chez l'enfant, enfin, l'adolescent. Augustus aussi l'avait senti. C'est pourquoi ils étaient aussi... protecteurs, vis-à-vis de ''l'ennemi''.

Il y avait une certaine fragilité chez le Survivant, une instabilité aussi et quelque chose de sombre. Maintenant qu'ils voyaient ce que l'adolescent avait fait à... sa famille?-, il n'y avait plus à se poser de question ( quoi que le pourquoi de cet était sans doute une bonne question mais, là encore, les deux langue-de-plomb avaient leur propre théorie. Des années de sévère abus peut faire vous faire craquer de bien diverses façons ).

**« Tu sais,** _fit lentement le premier rouquin, alors qu'il observait les murs recouverts d'éclaboussures et de traces de sang._ **Je crois que ça surpasse même les carnages de Bellatrix Lestrange. »**

_Potter gloussa_ ( Et, bordel, songea Voldemort. Son ennemi avait pété un câble ) _et descendit les dernières marches avant d'avancer dans le salon, faisant fi du rouquin qui usait déjà de magie sans baguette_ ( d'où sortaient ces mômes par Merlin ? Comment se faisait-il qu'ils savaient faire de la magie sans baguette ? ) _pour faire disparaître les traces de sang. George avait déjà fait nettoyé le premier mur et le canapé quand il tourna la tête et avisa les traces de pas ensanglantés au sol. Des traces de pas qui n'étaient pas là avant. Il pivota à nouveau et le vit (Harry), debout près de la cheminée électrique. Il avait, apparemment, marché dans l'une des mares de sang en traversant le salon. Le rouquin secoua la tête et adressa un regard à son jumeau_ (cela devait être Fred puisqu'ils l'avaient entendu appeler l'autre 'George' ). _Celui-ci hocha la tête et fit bien attention à éviter les flaques avant de rejoindre Har – Potter et lui lancer un sortilège pour lui nettoyer les mains et les pieds. Potter papillonna des yeux puis leva la tête pour dévisager Fred_.

Voldemort ne pouvait que regarder, fasciné, les deux rouquins nettoyer la salle pour la rendre aussi étincelante qu'avant le massacre. Puis le regard des trois adolescents se fixa sur les trois cadavres à terre. Voldemort ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire s'ils étaient humains ou non. Ils avaient été complètement défigurés. La tête encore, ça allait ( et ils ne devaient pas paraître bien humains pour commencer, pour avoir une telle tête ), mais le corps... les corps avaient été mutilés. Le gosse avait vraiment dû s'acharner. Et contrairement à Bellatrix, il n'avait pas dû utiliser de magie ( ou peu ), s'il n'avait pas été repéré par le ministère.

**« Dis-moi Harry, il s'est passé quoi avant le massacre ? Parce que, tu les as supporté pendant quatorze ans, donc ça m'étonne que tu craques soudainement.**

**_ Même si on est 100% d'accord avec ta décision. J'espère qu'ils ont souffert** ( ''Que diable ?!'' s'écria un mangemort ). »

_Harry fixa les cadavres, un sourire psychotique aux lèvres et déclara d'un ton empli de satisfaction._

**_ Ils voulaient tuer Hedwig** (''Hedwig ?''). **Alors je les ai tué.**

(''Je suis sûr que Bellatrix l'adorerait.'' commenta Fenrir, amusé. )

**_ Oh, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle nous a mordu quand on a pris trop de temps à nous préparer pour venir te chercher.**

_Potter afficha un doux sourire en pensant à sa chouette._

**_ Donc... reprit George... Comment on fait pour les cadavres ?**

**_ Laisse-moi faire,** _intervint Fred, un large sourire aux lèvres._ **Tu es sûr qu'ils ont souffert, Harry ?**

**_ Oui, je m'en suis assuré.**

**_ Bien. Sinon, on aurait dû trouver un moyen de les ramener à la vie avant de les tuer à nouveau.**

Amycus Carrow s'étouffa avec sa salive. Et c'était des sorciers du camp de la Lumière ? Pas moyen ! Non, ça n'était juste pas possible. Comment avaient-ils pu louper une chose pareille ? Abasourdis ( Abasourdis ?! Plus comme 'Ahuris' ! ), ils ne purent que regarder le deuxième rouquin – Fred, utiliser la magie d'une façon très complexe afin de faire disparaître les trois corps, le tout, sans une fois utiliser sa baguette. _Finalement, il pivota vers Harry, nota que ce dernier semblait un peu plus 'présent' et décida de lui poser la question qui lui titillait l'esprit._

**« Mais dis-moi, comment se fait-il que l'Ordre n'a pas encore débarqué ? Je croyais que Dumbledore avait posé des protections autour de la maison ? »**

_Potter renifla._

Oui, il renifla. Voldemort haussa un sourcil. Enfin, il aurait haussé un sourcil s'il en avait eu. Comme il n'en avait pas cependant, il se contenta d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux.

**_ Des protections ? Il n'y a littéralement aucune protections ici. La seule chose un tantinet magique dans le quartier, c'est le sort d'alarme qui préviendra Dumbledore le moment-même où j'aurai franchi la zone délimitée par le vieux bâtard.**

Un mangemort, probablement Rowle, s'étrangla avec sa salive en entendant le... err... surnom affectueux de Potter envers Dumbledore. D'autres cependant, étaient plus concentrés sur l'information fournie par le garçon Potter. Comment ça pas de protections ? Mais alors, qu'en était-il de toutes ces interviews dans lesquelles Dumbledore avait dit avoir laissée Potter dans sa famille aimante, protégée par des barrières magiques afin qu'on ne fasse pas de mal au Survivant ? … Oh... bien sûr... C'était Dumbledore... Ceci expliquait cela.

**_ Bon, comment on fait pour les Dursley ? Je veux dire, au moment où tu quitteras la zone délimitée par Dumby, l'Ordre débarquera. Et ils remarqueront l'absence des Dursley. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, les voisins -**

**_ T'inquiètes, l'interrompit Harry. Il y avait un panneau 'Vendu' devant la maison depuis des semaines. Les gens penseront juste que les Dursley ont vendu et sont partis du jour au lendemain. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas été vu par les voisins depuis la fin de ma troisième année**.

**_ Oh, c'est... tu as bien tout planifié.**

_Harry sourit d'un air angélique, un brin espiègle_.

 **_ Je savais que ça finirait par me servir,** _expliqua-t-il alors qu'il revenait à lui_.

_Les trois terminèrent de nettoyer la pièce – le tout sans jamais ô grand jamais utiliser de baguette, puis George posa la question qui fâche._

**_ Bon, j'veux pas plomber l'ambiance mais comment on va expliquer la disparition des Dursley à l'Ordre. Dumbles saura que Harry sera parti à la minute même où il passera la barrière.**

_Harry sourit lentement alors qu'il bataillait avec sa chemise toujours ensanglantée, afin de ne pas donner l'air de sortir d'un film d'horreur._

**_ Simple, vraiment. On dira la même chose que ce que les voisins penseront. Qu'ils ont déménagé subitement. Et si Dumbledore sent que ça n'est pas la vérité et qu'il soupçonne leur mort et bien...**

**_ Laissons à Voldy,** _termina Fred._ **Ils ont déjà une mauvaise image. Un meurtre de plus n'y changera pas grand chose,** _dit-il alors qu'il tendait un pull à Harry._

Les mangemorts écarquillèrent les yeux alors que Voldemort se massait les tempes. Oh, Salazar... il sentait que ces morveux allaient lui donner la migraine avant la fin de la journée.

**_ Oui mais les mangemorts n'ont pas pour habitude de nettoyer leur bordel.**

_Harry renifla._

**_ Et bien, laissons Dumbledore s'interroger là-dessus.**

**_ … Okay. Ça vaut mieux. Le premier lieu qu'il va vérifier une fois qu'il aura réalisé ton absence, c'est le Chaudron Baveur. Puis le Terrier.**

**_ Je doute qu'il pense à visiter notre appart à Fred et moi, mais juste au cas où, on a laissé les rennes de la boutique à Lee et Jill.**

**_ On pourrait aller au Japon** _**,** _ _suggéra Harry avec une expression rêveuse._

_Les jumeaux clignèrent des yeux._ Ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

« Pourquoi le Japon ? » s'interrogea un des mangemorts en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Le Japon ?**

**_ Oui. Il y a plein de choses que je veux voir là-bas. Et tu sais, il y a plein de festival. Il y a le Kanto Matsuri cette semaine, à Akita ou alors, il y a le Nebuta Matsuri à Aomori et le Neputa Matsuri à Hirosaki**. **Ooh ~ et on peut visiter les temples traditionnels ! Et -**

**_ Okay, okay, le Japon. D'accord.**

**_ On devrait se dépêcher d'aller à Gringotts dans ce cas**.

Augustus draina la magie qui maintenait l'artefact actif puis reprit sa place dans le rang mangemoresque, à côté de son collègue et ami, Antonin.

Il y eut un silence.

Et comme Voldemort ne semblait pas décider à parler tout de suite, les mangemorts profitèrent de la 'récré' pour chuchoter entre eux :

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr que leur courir après pour les tuer soit une si bonne idée.

_ Trouillard... mais... je suis d'accord avec toi. Ce ne serait pas sage.

_ Depuis quand êtes-vous sages, dîtes-moi ?

_ Non mais attend, t'as vu ce que le gosse a fait à ses gardiens ? C'est probablement pire que ce que Bellatrix peut faire dans ses mauvais jours. Je tiens pas à me le mettre à dos. Entre nous, un psycho!Harry Potter est plus effrayant que le maître quand il est de mauvaise humeur.

_ … Oui, je dois admettre que tu as raison. »

Voldemort poussa un soupir et se massa à nouveau les tempes en entendant les conversations de ses minions. Oh, il le savait... il l'avait senti venir. Pourquoi diable avait-il cru que ce serait une bonne idée ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Rookwood et Dolohov et vit ceux-ci sourire d'un air incroyablement satisfaits.

Petits bâtards sournois... Et il ne pouvait même pas les punir.

 

 


End file.
